A Halloween Date Fright!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Leni and Chaz are about to have fun on a Halloween date, but with scares, thrills and an escaped convict on the loose, will the two manage to find peace together? Chaz x Leni
1. Ominous Start

Well, October is here, so it's time for me to write up a new Halloween story! And this time, I'm going to focus on the Loud House when it comes to the treats and scares! Now, unlike my other Halloween story last year, I'm going to try and keep it to October, but no promises, it might leak over to November. And it'll have less chapters than my last Halloween story, since I already have a good idea on how I want to approach the story! My goal is to aim for five chapters this time, maybe six if I have time, so let's get on with the show! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a week before Halloween as every kid around the world was getting excited to dress up and go around for treats. And the Loud House was no exception as most of the kids, from Lincoln all the way down to Lily were getting themselves fitted into nice little Halloween costumes. And from what the young Loud girls were wearing, they were terribly excited for the new treats to come.

"What do you think?" Lola smirked as she was showing off her blue princess uniform, giving a smirk. "Do I look... cute?"

Lana, dressed up as a magician, blinked in confusion as she said, "It's literally a different colored version of the dress you usually wear."

Lola laughed as she turned to her friend. "Ah, but you see... I modified the costume quite a bit." Lola lifted the dress up a bit as it was revealed there were slit marks at the edges. "See the frills?"

Lana looked carefully, before sighing. "It looks more like you just slashed your dress up."

The blond haired twin crossed her arms and frowned as she shook her head. "Whatever, I don't need your opinion. At least this'll be enough for candy next week!"

"Yeah, you're probably right!" Lana grinned. "Anything to beat whatever Lisa's smart brain can cook up."

Both twins glared at a brown haired little girl in glasses as she was looking over her costume in the mirror. For this year, Lisa happened to be wearing a cute little starfish costume, as part of her recent interests of studying sea creatures. Lisa looked over towards the glaring siblings as she rolled her eyes. "If you're worried about me using Lily to an advantage, you don't need to. Mom's going to pick the costume for her this year for trick-or-treat..."

"Sure, you say that..." Lola glared. "But you just wait!"

Lisa rolled her eyes as the three girls continued to examine their costumes, with Lincoln sitting down next to Lori as she was looking over a list.

"Okay, so are we making sure we got everything on the list?" Lincoln asked as Lori nodded.

"Hm mm." Lori said.

"Young girls going out to get candy?" Lincoln asked.

"Check." Lori used a pencil to check off the list.

"Lucy and Lynn preparing a brand new corn maze for Halloween?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Double check." Lori grinned as she showed Lincoln a picture of the new corn maze that she took earlier today.

The white haired boy examined the picture and smiled. "Great. All we need to worry about is Dad not freaking out... as per usual... and all of us sticking together for the duration of Halloween night, and we'll be all set!"

"I trust you're going to be wearing the best costume this year, little brother?" Lori smirked as she put the list aside.

Lincoln laughed a bit. "You know it..."

Indeed, it looks like things are going according to plan for the Loud family when it comes to Halloween night... but as one person can phrase, sometimes, even the best laid-out plans can have some minor setbacks. At this current moment, a cute blonde haired teenage girl wearing her usual turquoise dress, sunglasses and sandals was running inside, looking quite excited as she looked around. "Guys, like, you totes aren't going to believe what's happening today?"

The girls and Lincoln, noting Leni's excited look, dropped what they were doing as they approached the second oldest in the family, Lynn starting with, "Okay, we'll bite. What's up?"

"Like, get this! I have a date next week!" Leni gave a big grin as she held her hands up, looking pretty excited. The girls and Lincoln looked towards their sister, now interested as they were curious to know more.

"Really?" Lincoln asked in surprise as he gave a grin. "So, Chaz finally asked you out, huh?"

"Something like that." Leni giggled. "We were hanging out by the mall as per usual as Chaz talked about his favorite movies and all, and well, he popped the question on going out and, like, I knew I had to say yes!"

The girls cheered in excitement as Lincoln smiled. "Well, I'm glad you got someone that makes you happy."

"Yeah..." Lola smiled. "I mean, no offense, but your dating profile hasn't been... the greatest when it comes to boys."

Leni paused as she looked away. "Yeah, George wasn't all that great... but I can assure you, Chaz is the one for sure. He at least knows when things are going down."

The girl giggled as Lori smiled, approaching Leni and putting her hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine, I assure you. So, when's your date?"

"Well... there lies the problem." Leni smiled nervously. "Uh, I'm going to have to miss our usual Halloween festivities in order to participate in this date."

The girls gave a loud gasp as Luan said, "Miss the best day of the year?!"

"Come on, sis, we worked really hard on our Halloween festival this year! You're probably the centerpiece of the whole maze!" Luna pointed out.

"Sorry..." Leni looked down. "I wanted to tell Chaz that it wasn't any good... but oh, his face was totes cute! I couldn't back down from it. Do you think you can do it without me?"

The girls and Lincoln looked at each other as Lori immediately called out, "FAMILY MEETING SAVE FOR LENI!"

With that, Lisa picked up Lily as they, Lincoln and the other girls moved to the other room as Leni watched them go in.

* * *

"What do you guys think?" Lori asked as she looked around at the other girls.

"I don't know..." Luna paused. "We really worked hard on this new maze... to change it now just... doesn't feel right..."

"Sigh..." Lucy crossed her arms. "This always happens every Halloween, something always comes along to mess it up..."

"Come on, girls." Lincoln said as all eyes went to him. "I know things always had a little misstep every Halloween, but it's nothing we can overcome. Remember the bullies that trashed our street? I'm sure we can improvise with a new script for the maze..."

"I don't know, Linc..." Lynn paused. "Leni is the centerpiece of it all, she's supposed to be the Wicked Witch of the West."

"We can make a minor change and let Leni go on her date. Lori, maybe you can ask one of your other friends if they like to participate in our activities this year. You did say you were getting along with Carol more..." Lincoln pointed out.

The girls paused to think as Lori gave a grin. "You know, Linc, you have a point... and hey, at least we know Leni is going out with Chaz, and Chaz will probably take good care of our airheaded sister."

"Yeah..." Lincoln grinned as they gave a nod.

* * *

As soon as the meeting finished, Lincoln and the girls found Leni looking at her sandals when she heard them approach. She looked up in curiosity as Lincoln said, "Tell you what, Leni. We'll let you go out on your date. We can get someone else to fill your role for you!"

Leni squealed in delight as she hugged her sisters and Lincoln individually. "Oh, thank you for understanding! I can't wait to have a good time with Chaz!"

As the girls watched Leni go upstairs, probably to talk to Chaz on the phone about the whereabouts of their date, Lincoln gave a small grin. "Well, there goes one happy girl..."

"Yeah..." Lynn said with a smile. "At least with Leni and Chaz out on their date, nothing bad is going to happen..."

* * *

Little did anybody realize that somewhere in a prison a little far from Michigan inside a little jail cell, someone was currently working their way towards escape. The man gave a sinister grin as he was coming close to seeing the light. Soon enough, he was going to be loose once again...

* * *

And that's the set-up for the first chapter! How did you guys like it? And yes, I do love being ominous in these cliffhangers, but don't worry, next chapter will have Leni and Chaz trying to have fun on their Halloween night... but what about this... criminal? You'll have to wait and see what happens! He could be who you think, he could NOT be who you think. Just keep watching for more! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Cinderella and Her Prince

All right, time we get to the next chapter of my Halloween story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a week later, Halloween night had rolled around, just about every kid on the block was ready, the kids were all dressed up, Rita made sure that her husband, Lynn Sr., was boarded up in the house this year in hopes of letting the man let go of his fear of Halloween. At the current moment inside Leni's room, Leni was busy dressing up in a costume, much to Lori's notice. The oldest sister raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Leni was walking in a circle in front of the mirror, trying to adjust to the dress she was wearing.

"Uh, Leni, you're going out on a date with Chaz. Why are you putting on a Halloween costume?" Lori asked in curiosity.

"It's a Halloween date, so it makes sense that we dress up in costumes." Leni gave a gleeful grin as she put on the tiara.

Lori paused as she examined just what Leni was wearing. She seemed to be wearing a blue ballroom gown with glitter and her hair done just right. "Ah, I see. You're dressing up like Cinderella, right!"

Leni nodded with a smile on her face as she said, "Totes yeah! Only, instead of glass slippers, I've decided to settle for blue ones."

The sweet blonde girl then lifted up her dress a bit to reveal her feet that were indeed wearing blue shoes. Lori raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why blue slippers and not glass slippers?"

"You know, I asked Lisa that same question when I asked her to make glass slippers, and she said nobody realistically can wear glass on their feet. It can easily break and some of the glass gets deep into your skin." Leni rolled her eyes. "Like, I think the idea could work!"

The blonde haired girl shook her head as she gave a smile towards the Cinderella dressed girl. "Well, you sure look... beautiful for your date tonight. So, what do you and Chaz plan on?"

"Well... he didn't really say." Leni paused as her eyes grew brightly. "But he said it was going to be a big surprise! Oh, I simply cannot wait until my date! I wonder who he's going to be!"

"Did he tell you?" Lori asked.

Leni shook her head. "He said he was going to surprise me!"

Before the girls could go any further, Lincoln's voice called from downstairs. "Leni, your date is here!"

Leni's eyes widened in delight as she let out a squeal, before turning to her oldest sister. "Well, wish me luck!"

"Uh, okay, good-" Lori started to say, but the sweet sister was already rushing out of the room before the girl sighed. "-luck."

* * *

As the girl started to run downstairs, her eyes filled with delight, hardly waiting for anything else, when she got to the bottom step, she stopped as she saw who was at the door right now. And to say he was great in the costume he was wearing would be quite an understatement.

Indeed, there was Chaz, in his orange haired glory, but rather than wear his usual attire, he was wearing what seemed to be a Prince Charming outfit, with the white buttons, yellow shoulder pads, and white pants. Sure, they were a bit wide for someone his size, but he made the suit work. After all, he was dressed to impress. Chaz gave a small grin towards the girl before saying, "Hey, Leni. What do you think of the Chaz?"

Leni's eyes twinkled in delight as she examined Chaz from head to toe, before saying, "Oh Chaz, you look so... handsome! What about me, what do you think?"

Chaz grinned as he examined the girl's dress and gave a grin. "Oh, you know what I'm going to say, my sweet little pumpkin. Chaz like."

Leni blushed a deep red before giving a smile, before offering her hand. Chaz took it with glee as Leni looked over to see some of the girls coming down. "Well, I'm off on my date, girls! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Leni! See you later tonight! Don't stay out too late!" The girls mostly called out as Leni and Chaz started to walk off.

"Have a good time, Leni!" Lincoln waved as he shut the door. After a moment, Lincoln looked over at the girls and grinned, "You know, I think Leni's in good hands with Chaz. No possible way nothing will go wrong on this date..."

"Yo, uh, bro, it may be Halloween, and I'm grateful for your optimistic thinking, but maybe don't tempt fate any more than you have to." Luna said as Luan started to turn on the radio as she was fiddling with the dial.

"Why?" Lincoln asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The girls looked at each other in concern before Luna paused. "Oh, yeah, you probably didn't hear the news."

"What news?" Lincoln asked.

"Ah, here we go." Luan said as she turned up the radio as a radio announcer was going.

"...still at large. The man was known to be quite dangerous and should not be left unattended." The announcer said everyone's attention was turned towards the radio.

"Say, where did you get that nifty radio?" Lana asked Luan in curiosity.

"They were selling it to the place where I did my comedic act next door. It was a good deal!" Luan grinned.

"Shush!" Lori said as everyone's attention was turned to the radio.

"Authorities are still on the lookout for this man, but so far, nothing seems to be coming off of anything." The announcer continued to broadcast. "Although we have recently received the name of the man who had escaped. Garudo Flam, former race car driver wanted for assault..."

Lincoln's eyes widened in horror as the girls looked on in concern. "W-wait, Garudo Flam? Isn't that the name of that racecar driver that tried to kidnap and separate Leni from us?"

"He did more than that, the creep!" Lola narrowed her eyes as Lynn punched her fist at least twice. Luan turned off the radio as Lincoln looked dreadfully concerned.

"You ALL knew about this?" Lincoln said in concern.

Luan sighed. "We got the news about the day after Leni revealed she was going out on a date with Chaz. Mom told us about it, but you were out with Clyde that day, and Leni was doing something else, so she doesn't know either."

Lincoln yelped as he looked out. "Uh, maybe one of us should go out and keep an eye on Leni, just in case..."

"Bro, don't worry." Luna smiled. "From what Mom and Dad told us, he was kept in a highly secure prison far away. He's not going to get into Royal Woods again. It's way too far away. Even if he were to come right now, Mom already have the police stationed at the end of every exit in Royal Woods, to be sure that he doesn't try to enter again."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked in concern.

"But of course!" Lynn smiled as she rubbed the boy's head in a noogie. "We don't have to worry at all about Leni or Chaz. The police are already keeping their eyes out for him, and they won't be disturbed. The police can spot any disguise he pulls."

The white haired boy looked out the window and sighed, "For your sakes, I hope you're all right..."

* * *

Outside the setting sun of Royal Woods, both Leni and Chaz were holding hands and walking together as Leni looked over at her beloved boyfriend. "So, Chaz, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I was thinking I'd take you out on the town, buy some dinner for us. It's on me." Chaz grinned as Leni's eyes lit up in delight.

"Oh, Chaz, that's so sweet!" Leni giggled as she and Chaz started to walk along their way, little realizing that from nearby, a car was following close behind the two pedestrians on the sidewalk. And sitting at the driver's seat of the stolen car was a man wearing a police uniform, holding out binoculars as he gave a lecherous grin.

"Ah... there you are... my sweet, sweet Leni... soon, you'll be with me again..." The man laughed evilly as he kept following the unaware lovers, a plan formulating in his mind.

* * *

And with that, this chapter comes to an end! How'd you guys like it? Next time, Leni and Chaz's dinner date and a certain escaped man's plan starts up! And yeah, I wanted to bring Garudo Flam from "Leni's New Racer Life" back into the fold, just for this Halloween story. After all, what's scarier than somebody you have a personal history with out to get you? We'll just see where this goes from here, shall we? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, everyone!


	3. Lovely Restaurant Date

And now, time for a brand new chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A while later, inside a nice, quaint little restaurant outside of town, both Leni and Chaz were sitting down together in a small booth as Chaz looked towards the beautiful girl. "You know, Leni, you look pretty today, especially in the Cinderella costume."

Leni giggled a bit as she held out her hand. "And you're charming in the... Prince Charming outfit. I have to say, we match perfectly, my prince."

Chaz laughed as well. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah..." Leni smiled as a waiter came by.

"So, what would you two like this evening?" The waiter asked as he held the notepad.

"I'll take the Worchester Salad, hold the nuts." Leni smiled.

"Egg salad wrap and fries for me, thank you." Chaz nodded towards the waiter as the man wrote it down. "And one milkshake to share."

"Very well. I'll get your order right out." The waiter said as he started to depart.

Leni nodded as she turned to Chaz and squeezed his hand. "Chaz, thank you for taking me out on a beautiful night like this, even if, like, it will be full of other kids and teens like us being in costume soon."

"Hey, no worries, Leni." Chaz grinned. "Besides, I promised you a fun date out in Royal Woods, and that's exactly what I'm going to give you."

Leni giggled as she clutched her boyfriend's hand.

Little did the two realize was that at the moment, a familiar Garudo Flam had quietly slipped into the restaurant, holding a newspaper in front of him as he quickly made himself scarce and hid behind the pillar. He peered out as he glared at the couple sitting in the table, sharing high school stories and laughing together. He bared his teeth a bit, grinding them. But he had the tendency to realize that hiding behind a pillar and watching people would be creepy, so to be nonchalant, he sat down at a table and hummed to himself as he kept his eye on a newspaper. A waiter came over to the man and coughed, making Garudo look up slightly. "What can I get you?"

"...Water and a chicken salad sandwich with fries, hold the pickles." Garudo simply said. The waiter nodded as he started to go off.

After feeling relief that the waiter did not recognize the man (or maybe he didn't pay much attention to the news), Garudo continued to examine Leni from a distance as he noted the two talking. "Oh, Leni Loud, you beautiful woman, you. Not even jail could keep me from you, hot stuff..."

He licked his lips slightly as he looked over to the boy next to her. He frowned as Chaz leaned closer to Leni's ear and whispered in it. Leni giggled as Chaz gave a grin. Garudo gritted his teeth as he looked down at the newspaper. It was then his eye spotted something interesting in the paper.

"What's this?" Garudo raised an eyebrow as he continued reading.

_ABANDONED HOUSE SET FOR DEMOLITION NEXT WEEK_

_Written by _

_Bu-Ling Benjamin_

_Deep in the far end of the Royal Woods area, on Gooseberry Lane, lies an abandoned house, once owned by a rich man. Nobody knows who this rich man was, or why he owned the place, but he was a pretty eccentric man, in having quite a lot of rooms to explore, secret passages, even hidden rooms that nobody knows about._

_Sadly, the unknown man has since passed away, leaving his house standing for many years. With no heirs to his name, the house has been left for abandoned and growing vines. However, the land that was owned by this man has been bought, including the house, which is planned to be bulldozed down to make room for a new video game store._

_"The world of Royal Woods is evolving, and nothing can stand forever." The local foreman told us when asked for an interview. "I really hate to bring down a house that was probably once owned by a great man, but hey, as the kiddies on the internet say, it's free real estate!"_

_Demolition is set to take place November 7th. Any people who want to take a look around the place is warned to stay away from the premises, as the place is very old and could collapse at any time. Be cautious!_

As Garudo read and reread the article, an idea began to form as he looked over at Leni and Chaz, who were just now getting their drink. Around the same time, his waiter had arrived with his drink as Garudo looked up. "Thank you. Uh, could you make the rest of my order to go, please?"

"Of course." The waiter nodded as he turned around and walked back inside. Garudo gave a grin as he gave a sinister smile.

* * *

A few moments later, Leni and Chaz were drinking their milkshake together as they looked at each other lovingly. As soon as the two had their mouths empty, Leni raised an eyebrow as she said, "So, Chazzy, you got any plans for little ol' me?"

Chaz paused as he looked towards Leni with a smile. "As I told you, my fair princess, the night is young, and wherever we go, we'll be sure to have fun together..."

"Awww..." Leni's eyes shined as she looked at the boy lovingly, before saying, "That's sweet of you, Chaz. Although it would be nice if we had a destination to get to, you're still so lovable!"

Chaz laughed a bit as nearby, Garudo was watching from the table. He quickly noted the waiter coming out with their food as he smirked. He immediately got up and put his plans in action as he grabbed the waiter and dragged him to the restroom.

From inside the bathroom, sounds of punching was heard, followed by the waiter's frantic voice sounded from the bathroom. "Wait, stop, your hands are cold!"

After a few minutes of silence, Garudo came out, wearing the same waiter's outfit and sunglasses to hide his eyes as he walked out with the dishes in hands, humming along as if nothing happened.

"Your food, sir and madam." Garudo grinned as he arrived at the table and handed the dishes over to Chaz and Leni respectively.

Leni looked up at the waiter as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as if finding his face familiar... before grinning and nodding. "Thank you, garcon."

Garudo sighed in relief and became thankful Leni wasn't very observant, but he knew he had to set everything up. "Say, have you heard of this new haunted house."

"Haunted house?" Leni looked up in curiosity as Chaz turned to his "waiter".

"Oh yes. It's at the far end of Royal Woods, on Gooseberry Lane. Rumor has it that this house is once known to be inhabited by a spooky ghost." Garudo gave a smirk.

"A g-g-ghost?" Chaz shook a bit, but remained firm.

"Why, yes." Garudo Flam smirked. "And seeing as how it's a perfect Halloween night, I think that spot would be perfect for a lovely couple like you... but then again, what do I know? I'm only your waiter."

With that, the "waiter" turned his back and started to go off, only to hide behind the bathrooms as he peered out as he noticed Leni and Chaz thinking about the idea.

"Chaz, do you think we could go to the haunted house?" Leni asked.

"I'm surprised you'd like to go over there." Chaz said.

"I don't know, our waiter sounded really excited about that place. Even though I don't believe the ghost is real, maybe it's worth going there just to enjoy the show!" Leni smiled.

Chaz paused as he thought about it... before the heavyset boy gave a grin. "Yeah, why not? We're definitely going up there to visit! Just to explore, have a little Halloween fun! And who says I can't bring you to a nice Halloween festivity, huh?"

"Oh, Chaz, you are totes the sweetest!" Leni grinned as she hugged her boyfriend. "Let's finish up the meal and we can go, huh?"

The boy nodded towards his beautiful blonde girlfriend as they started to eat.

Garudo gave a nod as he went back in the bathroom to change back into his own uniform and leave the waiter's uniform by the person he knocked out in the bathroom, with a grin. "Perfect..."

As Garudo walked out of the bathroom, he quickly went back to his table as a second waiter came in with a to-go box for the sandwich and fries, along with the bill. Garudo grinned as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to the man. "Keep the change, I have to get going."

The waiter just watched in confusion as Garudo just grabbed his meal and left. In fact, Garudo quickly hopped into the car and began a long drive to Gooseberry Lane, his first part of the plan ready to go!

* * *

And so, this chapter is coming to an end! How did you guys like it? Next time, Leni and Chaz explore the haunted house... but with Garudo in charge of everything, will they be able to make it out okay? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. An Unforgettable Experience

Okay, let's get started with a new chapter of this Halloween story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About an hour or so later, both Chaz and Leni were walking along an empty street, bellies full, but the night still so young. Both the blonde haired girl and orange haired boy were walking the path where they were told the house was as Chaz looked up at a street corner.

"Well, this is it..." Chaz said nervously as he looked up towards the sign.

"Gooseberry Lane." Leni tugged at the collar of her dress. "Like, I'm not scared of this place."

"Y-yeah, me neither." Chaz said as he and Leni continued walking for a few blocks until they stopped in front of their destination.

In front of the two stood the 'haunted' house as described by the waiter from their restaurant. An old grey house that had some shingles falling off the roof, moss and vines growing around the house to give it more of a haunted feel, and some broken windows that looked like they were beyond repair.

"Well, here we are." Chaz turned to Leni. "Looks like the waiter wasn't exaggerating when he said the place looked haunted."

"Should we go in?" Leni asked.

Chaz paused as he pulled his girlfriend over for comfort. "Well, it would be a good eleven minute explore, so... why not? Let's see what scares this place can bring us."

"I-I don't know... I'm not sure if I can handle haunted houses." Leni pointed out nervously.

Chaz raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why?"

"Well, for one thing... haunted houses like these have paintings with eyes that follow you, posing men that we think is a statue, but there's a guy who follows you inside and poses every time you turn around!" The blonde haired girl explained as she tried to remember exactly what she seen in the haunted TV shows she occasionally sees Lincoln watching.

Chaz paused, before laughing. "Oh, Leni, you're worrying a little too much. I'm sure whoever lives here is probably just having a good time with all of us. I bet there's probably candy over on the other end of the house."

"How do you figure?" The girl looked over to her boyfriend.

"I mean, it makes sense, right? Haunted house, Halloween? It's basically a classic Halloween trap! Come on, Leni, I'll be right beside you the whole time." Chaz smiled as he closed his hand around the girl.

"Really?" Leni looked over at her boyfriend.

"As long as I'm on your side, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you." Chaz smiled as he patted Leni on the back.

The girl looked over towards her boyfriend and gave a reassured smile as she slowly began to relax. She then put on a brave face. "Okay then, let's totes go in and giggle with the ghosties!"

Chaz laughed a bit as the two started to walk towards the entrance of the haunted house, little realizing that inside on the upper window, Garudo Flam was watching from above, smirking, getting ready to put his plan to work.

* * *

As the two teens walked in the house, Leni noted that the minute she opened the house's door, it fell off the hinges, much to the two's surprise. Chaz laughed a bit before saying, "Heh, starting us off on the right track. Trick door that falls off the hinges. I'm sure whoever's behind that will probably set it back up."

"Heh, yeah, you're probably right." Leni smiled as she and Chaz entered inside and looked around, noticing the many cobwebs and dust that was gathered around many old and decrypt artifacts. "And whoever decorated, like, REALLY put their craft at work!"

"Y-yeah..." Chaz smiled as the two looked around the place until they spotted an arrow pointing upstairs. "I guess we have to go up."

"Hmmm..." Leni nodded as they headed upstairs, looking around at the old paintings and photographs that were covered in dust. "I wonder what we're going to expect upstairs."

Leni's question was answered pretty quickly as they noted six doors located by each number, with the door labeled one on their left side, and two on their right. Chaz turned to Leni as he guessed, "I guess we go in each door in order."

The blonde haired Cinderella dressed girl nodded as she followed her boyfriend inside the first door. They looked around as they noticed what seemed to be a line of decorated chairs arranged in a maze like area with a bowl near the end.

Leni's eyes widened in interest as she noted the way the maze was done. "Oh, that's an interesting looking maze! We must have to find our way through it..."

"A maze, yes, but not a very good one." Chaz noted. "Maybe we better walk between the chairs. There doesn't seem to be anybody at their station..."

"Are you sure we should do that? That wouldn't really fit the haunted vibe..." Leni pointed out as Chaz moved a chair out of the way.

"I'm sure nobody will mind. Besides, it's not like anybody's stopping us." Chaz said as he started to make a walk straight towards the finish, but not before moving another chair out of the way. As soon as he walked near the finish, something came down from the ceiling.

Chaz yelped, jumping out of the way... only to see a fake ghost being hung by a piece of string swinging around. Leni walked over and examined the ghost in curiosity. "Gosh, this must be, like... the jumpscares."

Leni laughed a bit as she touched the fake ghost. Chaz shook his head as he went over to the bowl and pulled out a lone scrap of paper and opened it up. Leni looked over his shoulder as he started to read it.

"Congrats on solving the maze, but don't think it's a trip to the zoo. If you want to get used to the pattern, return over to door two." Chaz read as he grinned. "Looks like a little haunted house mixed with riddles!"

"Heh, and I'm sure we're both good at solving riddles, right?" Leni chuckled nervously as the two walked back to the hall.

"Of course." The heavy-set boy grinned as he and his blonde haired beauty returned to the hall and opened the door... before his eyes widened.

Like the first room, it seemed to be decorated with chairs in a maze-like pattern, only with the finish line being a little different position, and a different position of chairs. Leni paused as she looked around.

"Is... are all these going to be the same room?" Leni asked as she and Chaz paused as they entered inside... as something fell from the ceiling. Leni and Chaz looked over to see another fake ghost attached to a string. Leni grinned as she smiled, "Well, this is, like, going to be a simple haunted house to explore!"

"Y-yeah!" Chaz grinned as he removed the chair from one side and started to go straight through, removing two other chairs in the process in order to get to the next bowl as he read the next clue. "Your first two was easy, but don't think they're orderly and fixed. Let's do things out of order, and go straight to six! Ah, mixing up the number of doors I see."

Leni grinned as she turned around and started to call out, "Uh, hey, whoever lives here? You might want to update your haunted house a bit! I have some sisters who can help you with tips on how to improve it and..."

As soon as Leni opened the door, her eyes widened in shock as she screamed, stepping back. Chaz, who had just exited out of the door, noted Leni's shock of worry and ran over. "What is it, what's-"

Chaz looked over... and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at what's inside. There wasn't a maze this time, the bowl on the table seemed to be in the middle, but near the edge of the table was a noose, and hanging from it was a dummy that had Chad's holographic, horrified face on it.

Chaz blinked in confusion before saying, "Heh. I have to admit, that is pretty surprising. Guess those mazes and cameras on string were designed to take our picture or something."

Leni whimpered as her boyfriend walked over and took out the pattern. "Hmmm... strange. 'So you noted the hanging, and that does sound like trouble, but I know the lore. You want to see what I truly mean? Then go to door four."

"Door four?" Leni's eyes shrank as she felt nervous.

"I'm sure it's probably nothing, just all a set-up to try and scare us out of our wits." Chaz said as he took his girlfriend's hand.

Leni gave a nod as she and Chaz slowly approached door four and opened it, expecting something surprising to come out, like a jumpscare. As the two slowly entered inside, they noted that the room was pitch-dark, more darker than usual.

"They're, uh... they're really upping the ante on this, huh?" Leni chuckled nervously.

"Like, yeah." Chaz said as the two walked in. "Wh-where-"

All of a sudden, the door slammed as a song began playing in the distance, which sounded like a tune to 'Grim Grinning Ghosts'. Leni and Chaz looked around in confusion as they stood still, the music kept playing as a spotlight went up. Leni's eyes widened as she stood stiff at the sight that was seen before her. There was a picture of Leni's face, presumably taken from the haunted house's other camera situated on a dummy in a wedding dress. Leni looked very confused as the song kept playing around as the bride-like dummy started going around, as if trying to move. They watched as the dummy headed towards a groom dummy.

Leni's face instantly froze in fear as she noted the face that was on the groom dummy. "N-no... it couldn't... it shouldn't be... it wouldn't!"

Chaz raised an eyebrow, wondering what Leni was talking about as bells were heard, presumably from the soundtrack. Leni shivered as she looked horrified. "Not that man, not that horrible man..."

"Leni, are you okay?" Chaz asked.

"Chaz, maybe we better get out of here right now!" Leni said in fear. "I don't know who runs the house or what, but they know who Garudo Flam is!"

"Garudo Fl-" Chaz started to ask in confusion, before his eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Oh, she does mean..."

Before Chaz could turn around, a fist came and knocked him out. Leni gasped in horror as the very familiar figure stepped into the light, a grinning, psychotic face looking down at the teenage girl.

"Leni Loud, my beautiful bride to be..." Garudo Flam grinned sadistically before grabbing her. "My, has it been so long since we've last seen each other."

"G-Garudo-" Leni started before Garudo put her hands together and started to bound her hands and feet.

"I have to say, the haunted house plan is a perfect... success..." Garudo grinned before putting a gag around Leni.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? How will Leni be able to escape Garudo's wrathful grasp! Will Chaz or the Loud family be in time to save her? What is Garudo's plans? You'll have to wait and see!

By the way, there is a parody song in the chapter, but it's only on the DeviantArt version of the story. I didn't want to put them here for the time being. So, if you want to know the parody song and how it went, I suggest going to DeviantArt and reading the story there to see what I mean. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Temptations Around

And now, we get to the meat of the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Garudo happily hummed to himself as he was carrying the struggling Leni over his shoulder, the girl struggling as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"What do you think of my knots, my beautiful girl?" Garudo smirked. "In the boy scouts, I was quite the expert on the overhand and the sheepshank."

Leni voiced her protest through her gagged mouth, which unfortunately could not be deciphered, but if it were, it was not very nice words to the man. But Garudo understood what the beautiful blonde haired Cinderella dressed woman tried to do as he used a hand to stroke her hair. "Sh, sh, let's save our words for when we find somewhere nice and private."

Leni muffled her protests as she tried to kick, but with her feet tied together, it was quite impossible to do. As the man headed outside with the girl and Leni kept kicking, one of the slippers that was on her feet came loose and landed right on the step of the house.

As the two quickly departed, only the shoe was left behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, back in the upstairs apartment, Chaz came to as he got up and rubbed his head. "Ugh, what happened?"

The boy slowly got himself up as he looked around the empty room. "Leni? Leni?"

The heavy-weight boy looked frightened and confused, until everything slowly came back to him... the haunted house, the strange messages, the set-ups that strange man had set up, and the way he knocked him unconscious... Chaz gasped as he remembered what Leni said. "Wait a minute... that man... Garudo Flam, right? He was acting all deranged, psychopathic... Leni was afraid of him and..."

Chaz's eyes dawned on him as he seemed to remember earlier that night the waiter that delivered their food... looked a bit different than the one before. Almost like... his eyes widened in horror, before narrowing as he grit his teeth in anger.

"Chaz... don't... like!" Chaz growled as he started to run out the door and go straight downstairs, trying to find any hints or signs of the missing Garudo and his girlfriend, but there was no sign of the two anywhere.

Chaz gritted his teeth, wishing he had brought along his cell phone in case of an emergency. He knew he'd have to go out and call Leni's family and tell them what happened. At least, that was on his mind at first... before he stopped himself.

"What if they don't see me as responsible? What if they just glare at me for losing Leni for a few minutes?" Chaz shut his eyes. "Ugh, I don't think I can face them and tell them I let Leni get kidnapped..."

With that, the orange haired boy in the Prince Charming outfit walked out and sat down on the steps of the house, sighing. "Great, my first date and it was a disaster."

He sighed as he looked down in depression, wondering to himself if he even DESERVED to be going out with Leni after all this. He thought he would be brave, but to be caught unprepared, like this? He paused as he looked down near the left behind shoe of Leni Loud... he quickly did a double-take and stared at the shoe. He grabbed the shoe as he stared at it... before looking up and noticed some dust-like footprints that the man had left behind.

His eyes glimmered with hope as he immediately got up and started following the foot steps.

* * *

Pretty soon, inside of an empty house, Garudo opened the door and took Leni in as he gently put her in a chair and locked the door. Leni tried to roll out of the chair to get out, but, considering her hands and feet were immobile, she didn't get very far. Garudo picked the girl back up and put her back in her seat. "Now, now, Leni, I expect you to cooperate with me, please."

With that said and done, he took the gag off the girl's mouth as she narrowed her eyes at the man. "You awful man! How did you get out of jail anyway?"

"Sheer willpower. That and I wasn't waiting years to reunite with you, my sweetheart." Garudo smiled as he went over and started touching the girl's cheeks.

"Stop touching me!" Leni yelled as she tried to struggle out of her bindings.

"Now, now, there's no need to make a fuss... you know the moment our eyes met, we were destined to be together... like this, just you and me." Garudo gave a lecherous grin, making Leni sick to the stomach.

"You, like, forcefully kissed me and tried to get into my pants whenever I won a race!" Leni yelled at the man.

"A thing of the past, I assure you." Garudo grinned as he moved a little closer and put his hand under her chin. "Now, come, come, give me a kiss, sweetie..."

Leni gasped in fear as Garudo came close to her face, only to have her use her bound feet to kick him in the shin. Garudo moved back quite a bit as he groaned in pain. The blonde haired girl bared her teeth as she said, "You're STILL doing it!"

"Can I help myself?" Garudo grinned. "You're just that beautiful, my future wife..."

"I'm not your future wife!" Leni screamed as she tried to struggle and get away. "I'm only sixteen!"

"A legal age to get married. I don't see anything wrong with that." Garudo crossed his arms, giving a small smirk.

"I really don't get why the age of consent in this state had to be sixteen..." Leni grumbled to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Chaz, he kept following the footprints until he came across a dead end, where the tracks... just... stopped. He looked around and noticed the streets continuing from here as nobody seemed to be in the area. Chaz looked around nervously as he kept walking and walking, wondering if he was going to ever find that man... or Leni, for that matter.

But he knew one thing... that man was going to pay for trying to kidnap and hurt Leni. As he kept walking down and down, he kept looking worried more and more...

* * *

"Look, sweetie, what would it take for you to be mine, huh?" Garudo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Because I totes do not love you!" Leni glared as she tried her best to pry her hands free.

The former racecar driver turned felon frowned as he turned around, trying to think about what to do... before his eyes lit up as he felt around his pockets. "Tell you what, Leni. You marry me, and I will give you diamonds..."

The blonde haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Diamonds?"

"Absolutely." The man grinned as he dug around in his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. Leni looked at the ring in interest as her eyes glowed.

"Oooooo…" Leni looked interested.

Garudo gave a smirk. "I figured I'd catch your attention. I want you to have the best diamonds a girl could ever have... and if diamonds aren't your best interest, not to worry. I also have this nice little necklace for you..."

Garudo then used his other hand to pull out what seems to be a pearl necklace that he snatched from a store the other day as he showed it over to Leni. Leni's eyes looked even more interested as she smiled. The felon gave a grin. "And if THAT doesn't please you, I also have this nice fur coat you can wear. A nice little mink coat that I feel brings out your beautiful eyes."

"Wow..." Leni grinned, momentarily feeling tempted... before shaking her head as she glared angrily. "NOTHING DOING, FLAM! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU! YOU'RE JUST A DISGUSTING MAN OUT TO MAKE SURE I WON'T HAVE ANY FREEDOM!"

Garudo winced as he looked down. "Gee, and I thought you'd love all these gifts."

"Besides, as you may have already seen, I already HAVE a boyfriend!" Leni yelled.

"You mean, Tubbo? Please, Leni. Fat boys don't even cut the mustard." The man gave a hearty laugh, causing Leni to be infuriated even further.

"HEY! I know Chaz isn't the type of boy that most people would expect me to go out with, but I don't care about his body or his looks. I see inner beauty! And your inner beauty depicts you as a disgusting man who won't even take a hint and leave me alone!" Leni growled in anger.

Garudo shook his head and frowned. "I was hoping I'd do this the easy way... but now you forced me to do the hard way..."

"The hard way?" Leni asked before yelping as she got grabbed by Garudo.

* * *

Back outside, just as Chaz was about to give up all hope in finding the man who took his girl, a loud scream emitted from the house he just happened to be walking past. He jumped up and turned, recognizing the scream. "Leni!"

Immediately, he ran over and peeked into a nearby window. He couldn't make much out of anything inside it, but he certainly recognized the shape of the man carrying a struggling girl all bound up to the upstairs room. Chaz narrowed his eyes in anger as he recognized the struggling girl from underneath the man's grasp. He quickly noticed that the window was partially opened, much to his luck. Chaz quickly opened the window and slipped in, determined to rescue the girl he loved. As he was about to get upstairs, his eyes quickly spotted something. His eyes widened as he gave a small grin, getting an idea.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! STOP!" Leni screamed as the older man took her to a room and threw her on a bed.

"Agree to marry me, or I will have to force myself to take drastic measures!" Garudo glared.

"NO!" Leni narrowed her eyes.

"Suit yourself!" Garudo said as he was about to reach for his belt, causing Leni's eyes to shrink in fear.

Leni shut her eyes in fear as she shook nervously. At the current moment, she was wishing for a miracle to occur...

"HEY! Drop her!"

Leni's eyes opened as they glimmered with hope, seeing Chaz standing in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat as she grinned happily, seeing the boy she loved blocking the bedroom.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! How did you guys like it? What'll happen next with Chaz, Garudo and Leni? You'll see soon enough! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. House Chase

Okay, with that, we'll get to the second to last chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Garudo jumped in surprise as he turned to see Chaz standing by the door. "What? I thought I knocked you out cold!"

Chaz crossed his arms. "Got better."

Garudo frowned as he muttered to himself, "Maybe I should have tied you up when I had the chance... well, no matter. I may not be as good at lifting you up, but I can easily push you out a window..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chaz crossed his arms.

"Oh really, why not?" Garudo laughed as Leni looked up in confusion.

"If, say, you were to push me off, and you take Leni away, what's stopping, say, the other members of her family from even finding you and tearing you apart themselves?" Chaz smirked. "Your plan is just dumb from the start. I mean, what exactly were you planning to do once you had Leni."

Garudo opened his mouth... before pausing to think. Leni kept silent as she looked at the thinking Garudo, then looked over to Chaz with a smirk as he nodded. "I thought so, you didn't have a plan coming in. You just went in and grabbed Leni from my clutches while we were on a date. You wanted to get her alone, but you couldn't due to her being around other people. And even if you could have gotten her, then what? Eventually, her family would notice I didn't come back with her, and they would be absoulutely furious if they found out about you..."

The former racecar driver gritted his teeth as he glared at Chaz. "So what's your point, kid?"

"I, sir, challenge you to a duel! A gentlemen's duel!" Chaz smirked, causing Garudo to raise his eyebrow.

Silence followed, and then, Garudo let out a big belly laugh as Chaz glared at the man. Leni looked over to Chaz, looking in confusion, wondering what the heck was going on, but she noted the determined look on his face as he stood firm. Garudo then said, after his laugh, "A gentlemen's duel? Please, kid. I'm at least four feet taller than you!"

"You have insult me, then?" Chaz frowned as he pulled out a glove. "We meet on the field of onions!"

Leni watched as Garudo gave a chuckle as he leaned his face down towards Chaz, as if expecting a light slap from the glove. Chaz then swung and made a direct hit to the man's face with the glove. However, instead of a light slapping sound, a loud, painful 'SMACK' was heard as Garudo held his face, yelling out in pain. Chaz smirked as he opened up the glove and let a small little horseshoe fall out of it. As Garudo was yelping in pain, he walked over to Leni and untied her hands and feet as she looked over to him, smiling.

Chaz quickly silenced her with a quick kiss, before winking at her, as if tell her, "Just keep pretending you're vulnerable."

Leni, getting the idea, nodded as the blonde girl went back to a vulnerable position, her feet together and hands tied behind her back. Around that time, Garudo had recovered and glared at the boy, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "Why you little, no good brat!"

"That is my answer, sir. What do you respond with?" Chaz asked.

Garudo growled as he tried to jump straight at Chaz, only for the boy to jump out of the way. Garudo's jump had crashed him straight to the wall as he was laying face down on the floor. Chaz hummed to himself as he walked out of the room, with Leni watching. Garudo quickly got up as he shook himself straight, before grumbling to himself and ran off, leaving Leni unattended in the room.

Leni sighed in relief as she stopped pretending to be captured, getting her hands and feet apart before running over and peeking out the doorframe. Outside the hall, Garudo was looking through each door, slamming them each time he saw an empty room.

Upon opening the third door, however, a chair had whacked the man in the face as Chaz walked out, still holding it. Garudo Flam, a little bit dazed, groaned as he started to say, in a rather dimwitted voice, "Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?"

Chaz paused before pointing down the stairs. "He went dat-away!"

"Oh gee, thanks a lot George, thank a lot!" Garudo said as he grabbed Chaz's hands and shook them, before walking downstairs... before slipping down and falling down on each step. Chaz and Leni ran over and watched as Garudo's body hit each step before finally crumpling down to the ground. Chaz looked over and gave a grin as he turned to Leni.

"Well, well, looks like he couldn't take the hits." Chaz grinned as he took his girl by the hand.

"Oh, Chaz, you saved me!" Leni giggled.

"Think nothing of it. Come on, why don't we sneak out of the door before he-" Chaz said as he and Leni started to head downstairs.

All of a sudden, Garudo's head lifted up as he turned it, his eyes glaring up at both Chaz and Leni. The two froze as the man was beginning to get up.

"Yipe." Chaz said in a small voice.

"Me too. Yipe." Leni nodded as the two ran back upstairs and hid in the room as they shut the door.

Chaz grabbed the same chair he did before as he waited near the door. Leni looked concerned as the two heard the footsteps of the man coming back upstairs before arriving at the room. The door quickly opened as Chaz ran in front of the door and smacked the chair right down... to the floor, destroying it. Chaz's eyes shrank as he looked out to see a dizzy, yet limping Garudo Flam smirking as he was standing on the side of the door.

"Oh, uh, funny seeing you here." Chaz grinned sheepishly. Garudo tried to grab the boy by the neck, but the heavyset boy was surprisingly too quick for him as he started to run downstairs, with Garudo on his heels. Leni walked out of the room as she followed in a panic.

Downstairs, Chaz started running around, looking for an empty room, before spotting a door. He quickly ran over and opened the door, before running inside and slamming the door. Garudo spotted him as he started to run towards the door. Just as he was about to open it though, Chaz literally opened the door in Garudo's face as the man stumbled.

Chaz looked over at the stumbling man as he said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. It's a creepy room."

With that said, the boy ran off as he went into the kitchen and quickly looked out the window. With a smirk, he quickly turned around and dove under the kitchen table. Garudo ran right in the room as he noted the boy diving inside. He immediately ran and grabbed Chaz's leg, dragging the boy out as he glared at him.

"Now I got you!" Garudo narrowed his eyes at the calm and collected boy as Leni stopped at the doorway in terror. "Did you really think you can best me with these tricks?"

"Oh no, I didn't want to best you. I just wanted to stall for time." Chaz smirked as he crossed his arms.

Garudo blinked in confusion. "Stall for ti-"

SLAM!

Leni and Garudo jumped as they turned to see police officers storming the area as one of the officers spotted Garudo. "Hey! There's that felon now!"

"Uh-oh..." Garudo said as he dropped Chaz and tried to make a run for the window. But, as he was having trouble trying to open the old frames, the police grabbed the man and took him away.

Leni looked in surprise as she went to Chaz, confused. "But... how did you get the police?"

"Simple. When I saw you were being taken upstairs in the house, I spotted an old telephone near the corner, with the dial tone still working. All it took was a quick dial and stalling for time until the police came." Chaz smiled as he turned to Leni with a smile.

Leni's eyes widened before grinning happily as she hugged the boy close. "Oh Chaz, you're a real hero!"

Chaz blushed as the head officer instructed the others to take a laughing mad Garudo away. The police officer turned towards the two as he asked, "So, all is good?"

"Yeah, everything's great. Thank you for coming in time, officer." Chaz grinned.

"Thank you for calling us. I have to say, it was quite brave of you to save that girl. She probably owes you your life." The officer said as he started to leave. "Have a good night."

"You too." Chaz smiled as he and Leni watched the police leave, with a struggling Garudo in hands before watching the police car go off. Leni could only turn to Chaz with a smile as Chaz pulled out the slipper from his pocket. Leni's eyes shined in amazement as she offered her foot. And then, casually, he slipped the shoe back into her foot with grace and ease.

* * *

This second to last chapter is now completed! How did you guys like it? In the final chapter, we'll be wrapping this adventurous date up! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. A Nice Ending to The Date

And now, time for the final chapter of my Halloween story! It's been a long time coming, but here we go! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

An hour or so later that night, after clarifying with the police and the involvement, after all that was done, Leni and Chaz found themselves walking back towards Leni's home as the two looked at each other in silence.

"Uh, Leni? Sorry I let you get captured." Chaz said as he looked down.

Leni paused as she turned to her boyfriend. "It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault."

"It's just... well... I feel like scum, you know?" Chaz sighed. "Here I am, trying to be your protector, and then I fell for-"

"We, like, BOTH fell for it." Leni sighed. "Both of us, like, had no idea of knowing about Garudo coming in to kidnap me... again..." She then gave a small grin. "But I do know what this means..."

The heavyset boy cocked his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"The Loud family has, like, a mortal enemy!" Leni squealed in delight as Chaz blinked, looking even more confused.

"...that's a good thing?" Chaz said in surprise.

"Well, we are a good family, so we don't have too many enemies here. Seeing Garudo trying to capture me, and you saving me... like, I have to admit, I had a bit of a thrill! I was scared, yes, I was worried that you or my family wouldn't arrive in time, yes, but when you came in to save me, that thrill immediately came back. I have to admit, you put up quite a distraction!"

"You really think so?" Chaz asked.

"Like, totes." The blonde haired Cinderella dressed girl gave a nod as the two arrived at the Loud family home. "Well, I guess I'm home then..."

"So we are." Chaz nodded, before looking down. "I felt like this date went by a little too quickly, though. I wish it could have lasted just a little longer, though."

"I wish that could be like that as well, but you know what they say about good things. They all, like, must come to an end." Leni looked down.

For about a couple minutes, the two didn't speak as Chaz looked over at Leni, an idea forming in his mind. "Close your eyes, Leni."

"Why?" Leni asked as she did so... only to be surprised as Chaz leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Leni's eyes widened in surprise, before closing in delight as she returned the kiss, popping one leg up as she and him were in each other's arms. Once they were separated from the kiss, Leni blushed. "Oh. Now I see."

Chaz gave a grin as he said, "You want to try again for another date next week? That is, if you're not too busy?"

"Like, totes for sure!" Leni said in delight as she hugged Chaz. "Though, next time, why don't I pick the location?"

"Sounds good to me. Chaz likes." Chaz smiled as he led Leni to the door. "Well, good night, my fair princess. Parting is such sweet sorrow..."

"But we'll always be with each other, no matter what dangers lies ahead." Leni smiled as she nuzzled her boyfriend's nose.

Chaz smiled as he started to walk off, with Leni giving a small smile, blushing happily. At that moment, the door opened as Lori peeked out, giving a small smirk. "I take it the date went well."

Leni immediately snapped out of her stupor as she turned to Lori, nervously. "Oh, you might say it was a... spook-tacular fright!" Leni gave a small laugh as Luan passed by the open door, just looking at Leni with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Yeah, Leni, just leave the puns to me, okay?" Luan muttered as she walked off.

"So, no troubles?" Lori gave a smile as she let Leni inside as most of the sisters and Lincoln were sitting down near the TV, still having some sacks of candy.

"Well... there was an incident with a... haunted house, but Chaz was like, my hero! He was by my side, no matter what." Leni gave a grin.

The girls smiled as they gathered around Leni, as Lola shouted, "Come on, Leni, give us the details! What exactly happened with the date?"

Leni paused before giving a yawn. "You know girls, I would love to tell you everything, but I'm a little worn out and tired. Maybe I can tell you another time. Besides, you look all tuckered out from your night out in the Halloween festivities yourself."

"Are you kidding?" Luna laughed. "This year's maze was a blast! Carol REALLY played up your original role of Wicked Witch of the West quite well!"

"We had to chase away some rogue kids who kept demanding we add more to the scariness, though." Lincoln frowned. "Those types of people are always annoying, you know?"

"Tell me about it." Lynn said.

Leni blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

The other sisters and Lincoln stood awkwardly as he groaned. "Long story involving water pistols and banana peels... Luan..."

Luan gave a nervous chuckle as she put her hands behind her back, nervously chuckling.

"...anyway..." Lana coughed. "The maze went by pretty well. Dad was locked up in his room the whole time, so no bothers with him. Other than that, the night was pretty successful."

The other girls and Lincoln gave grins as they nodded as Leni yawned again. "Well, that's a very good story. Again, I wish I could totes give you the details on the date, but it's getting late. I really need my beauty rest."

"We understand, sis." Luna smiled as the girls and Lincoln watched Leni go upstairs. "Take a powder. You definitely earned that night's rest."

Leni nodded as she gave a slight yawn. As soon as she was fully upstairs, Lincoln gave a smile as he turned to the others. "Sounds like she had a great time."

"Heh, she sure did, bro." Luna said as she turned the TV on to the news.

"...Garudo Flam had just been captured today by an empty house." The news said as the girls looked interested as the police car was seen with Garudo banging his head against the car window, growling.

"Whoa, looks like he's back in jail again." Lana stated the obvious with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good." Lincoln said. "Guess we won't have to worry about him hurting our sister."

"Yeah, could you imagine the reaction we'd have if that were to happen?" Lori laughed as she turned to the news report, which immediately changed to the weather. "Shoot, I guess we caught the tail end of the report. I wonder how Garudo got captured and why?"

"Well, does it really matter?" Lola asked. "He's captured, he's not bothering Leni, we're all fine."

The girls paused as they gave a nod and laughed. Indeed, the Loud House had went through another night of scares and chills, and they certainly were quite enjoyable. The girls and Lincoln did eventually find out the full details about Leni's date, but by that time, it was already too late for them to get angry at Chaz. But after a lengthy explanation from both the two teens, they were completely understanding, which was surprising, considering the sisters and the brother always had a tendency to overreact to small things.

But regardless, Leni and Chaz continued dating as the month of November was starting to begin...

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a jail cell, Garudo Flam was staring out the barred windows as he tapped the ground, feeling solid cement. He groaned as he held his head.

"So much for my night..." Garudo muttered to himself before looking up in the sky. "But... I'll escape again someday... and when I do..." The felon gave an evil smirk. "_I'll _be coming for you, Leni Loud... my beautiful bride..."

An evil laugh started to emit from the felon's body as lightning struck in the distance ominously.

* * *

**Orange Ratchet Story**

**"That's All, Folks!"**

**An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that is it, this story is done! How did you guys like it? Time for final thoughts!

Okay, so thanks to the people on DeviantArt for selecting this story! The basic idea was that 'a Loud sister goes out on a date with a boyfriend' for Halloween night, and even though there were some ideas I had (Clyde and Lynn, Lisa and David as somebody else suggested), but an idea that came to me as I was looking back through old Loud House fanfictions was bringing back Garudo Flam for one more story. Thus, Leni and Chaz had to be the couple. From there on in, the ideas formed and I will say, I'm glad I played this up, combining a Halloween story and classic 1930s movies where there was a damsel in distress for a Loud House fanfiction. All in all, I think the idea came out okay.

But that's it for Halloween, thank you guys for sticking around and reading the story! Next year's Halloween story will be even better than before! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
